1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
(1) Firstly, in the prior art, two-person game devices having input mechanisms for two people, whereby two players aim to score points in a co-operative or competitive fashion are known. A game device of this kind is designed such that it can be used as a one-person game device in cases where there is only one player.
However, in multiple-person game devices of this kind, which are designed in such a manner that the respective input devices are mutually coupled, if the device is used, for example, as a one-person game device, then the input device which is not being used by the player will also move. There are no conventional game devices which take account of the danger of the fact that the input device not being used by the player is coupled to the input device that is being used by the player.
(2) Secondly, conventionally, there exist devices wherein two operating means which are mutually coupled are operated respectively by two people positioned facing each other. When making a game device based on this model, it is necessary to provide display means for displaying the state of operation of the device.
However, if a game device is designed in such a manner that it is operated by two players positioned facing each other, as described above, then it is necessary to provide two display means if display means are to be provided in front of the players so that they can be viewed easily by the players. Moreover, if it is attempted to manage with one display means only, then it is necessary to provide the display means at a position other than one in front of the players, therefore making it more difficult for the players to see the display means.
Moreover, when making a game device based on this model, if an input mechanism is provided which comprises an operating section operated by a player, at one end thereof, and an support section which is axially supported such that it can reciprocally with respect to the main body of the device, at the other end thereof, and if this input mechanism is located in a position corresponding to the physical characteristics of the player, then the display area of the display means may be concealed by the support section of the input mechanism, if the position of the display area is not also raised accordingly. On the other hand, if the position of the display area is made too high, a problem arises in that the device as a whole becomes too large and moreover, the player will have to look upwards at the display means, and hence it becomes more difficult for the player to see the display area.
(3) Thirdly, conventionally, there is also known a two-person game device which comprises a pair of input mechanisms operated respectively by two players, whereby the two players aim to score points in a co-operative fashion. In a game device of this type, the input from one player is independent of the input from the other player, and hence each player is able to make his or her desired input regardless of the input made by the other player.
However, in a conventional two-person game device, the respective points capability of each of the two players as individuals has a large influence on the points score achieved when two people play a game, whilst the degree of co-operation or teamwork between the two players has little influence on the points score.
(4) Fourthly, conventionally, there is also known an image processing device whereby images of a three-dimensional model viewed from a specified viewpoint are displayed as a two-dimensional projection. In an image processing device of this kind, a sense of three-dimensionality can be applied to the image by creating object shadows, and the positional relationship between two objects can be conveyed to a viewer by forming the shadow of one object on another object. However, in some cases, depending on the position in which the shadow is formed, the shadow may conceal the object, for example, or it may be formed outside the display area of the screen, thereby making it impossible to depict a sense of three-dimensionality.
(5) Fifthly, in the field of game devices, there exist devices wherein images modeled on certain objects are displayed on display means, and the players play a game by performing various operations with respect to these objects. If the objects comprise, for example, a land surface and a moving object, then it is sometimes necessary, in terms of the characteristics of the objects, for certain conditions to be satisfied for an input to be made, for instance, the moving object is not able to leap through the air for a second time unless it has first landed on the land surface. However, in some cases, in a game device provided with an image processing device displaying images, wherein objects in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a specified viewpoint, on display means, it may be difficult to comprehend the precise positional relationship between objects.
Therefore, if a player thinks that the moving object has landed and makes an input for causing the moving object to jump, but the moving object has not in fact landed yet, then the game device will not accept the input. Consequently, since the input made by the player is not accepted by the device, the player will feel increased stress during the game, causing his or her enjoyment of the game to diminish.
(6) Sixthly, there exist game devices wherein the game content includes the action of having to avoid contact between obstacles and the object controlled by the player. In a game device of this kind, in some cases, obstacles moving over the land surface are avoided by, for example, causing the object to jump above the land surface. Here, since the amount of time the object remains in the air after jumping is limited, the amount of time for which it is able to avoid an obstacle is also limited. Therefore, if the obstacles become large in size, or the relative speed between the obstacles and the object controlled by the player becomes low, it may become impossible to avoid obstacles, even if the player causes the object to jump at optimum timing.
(7) Seventhly, in an image processing device, in some cases, an object moving through a virtual space must be displayed on the display means in such a manner that a second action in a series of actions including a first action and a second action is performed when the object is in a specified position. In this case, the period of time taken for the object to reach the aforementioned specified position from the current position thereof varies depending on the speed at which the object is moving, and the like. Therefore, it can be seen that if the speed of the object is high, the time period from starting the first action until the second action is performed is shortened, whilst if the speed of the object is low, then the object can be caused to perform the second action at the specified position by slowing down the action of the object.
However, there is a risk that if the time period from the object starting the first action until it performs the second action increases or decreases, then an unnatural image will result. On the other hand, if the action is performed at a uniform time period, then the position at which the object should start the first action will vary depending on the speed of the object, and the like, and hence it cannot be defined in a universal manner.
(8) Eighthly, in an image processing device applied in a fighting game, chase game, or the like, in some cases, a third object (such as an obstacle, missile, or the like) is thrown or fired by a first object (enemy character) at a second object (player's character). In this case, the time period taken for the third object to reach the second object after it has been fired from the first object varies depending on the speed of the third object, the speed of the second object, and the distance between the first object and second object.
However, the time period taken for the third object to reach the second object after being fired from the first object greatly affects the level of difficulty of the game, and by changing this time period, it is possible to make the game more easy or more difficult than necessary. Here, if the speed of the second object and the distance between the first object and the second object are adjusted in order to match this time period to the level of difficulty of the game, then the image will become unnatural.
(9) Ninthly, there exist game devices having a game content which involves the player selecting one of a specified set of choices. For example, in a vehicle-based game, junction points may be provided on a course and the player is made to select one or other course. This game device is programmed in such a manner that if the player selects the correct course, then this has a beneficial result, and if the player selects the wrong course, then this has a disadvantageous result.
Here, a method may be used whereby, if the player has not made a selecting operation, then the vehicle is caused to veer off the course, for example. Moreover, if the player does not enter a valid operation for the selecting operation, then a scene may be depicted where, for instance, the vehicle crashes into an obstacle provided between the branches of the course.
However, if a scene of this kind is created, then a control program for same and further programs and data for depicting the destruction of the vehicle will be required, hence increasing the operational load on the game device, as well as taking up memory in the game device and increasing the information processing load in the game.
(10) Tenthly, some game devices are provided with means for displaying points, and when a specified points deduction event occurs, a number of points corresponding to that event is deducted, and if the remaining points total reaches zero, the game is ended. However, if a major points deduction event occurs during a game, for example, then a situation may arise where a number of points that is larger than the remaining points total is deducted in one step, thereby causing the game to end suddenly, even though the player thought that he or she had sufficient points remaining. This type of situation may cause distrust or stress in the player with respect to the game.
In particular, if the loss of points is depicted by pictorial change rather than by a gauge, then in many cases it may be difficult for the player to comprehend accurately the remaining points total in the game and the points reductions corresponding to individual points deduction events. Consequently, the player may experience distrust or stress if the game ends suddenly.